Shadows of the Sun
by CookieMonsta8143
Summary: Bella, an aspiring Lawyer wants nothing to do with her Husband of 6 years. After a night of distress, a gut wrenching accident leaves Edward in the hospital. He still loves her, but is she willing to stick around to pick up the broken pieces of her failed marriage?
1. Chapter 1

**A:N Hello this is a new story I'm posting.**

**Summary: Bella, an aspiring Lawyer wants nothing to do with her Husband of 6 years. After a night of distress, a gut wrenching accident leaves Edward in the hospital. He still loves her, but is she willing to stick around to pick up the broken pieces of her failed marriage?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"In the matter of James Hunter vs. the people the verdict finds you guilty" Judge Conner said giving me the win. I smiled to myself in satisfaction. I shook the appropriate hands and walked out of the court room with the stride of a winner.

"Jake guess what." I said picking up my phone on the first ring, enthusiasm clear in my voice.

"The one and only Isabella Swan won her case?" I heard the smile in his voice "Why don't you come over for some drinks" he finished.

"I'm already on my way. I'll see you in 10. I Love you"

"Love you too, be safe."

I first met Jake when I was a freshman at UW we sat together in Introduction to College English. He still had baby fat around his face and he looked like a big kid. I had thought he was so adorable, with his big brown eyes and big dimples.

I concentrated on the wet roads in front of me. Pulling up in front of his apartment letting myself in with the keys he gave me.

"Hey babe" I kissed his lips chastely sitting next to him on the couch. He offered me a beer while snuggling closer to me.

"How was your day?" I laid my head on his chest.

"Fine" he said taking a sip of his beer. "I didn't really do much just did some errands" he said casually.

"I'm telling Edward today…about the divorce" I looked up at him.

"How do you think he'll take it?"

"I don't know. He should have seen it coming, after all I don't love him and I doubt he loves me."

Edward was my high school sweetheart. I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday.

_I was running late to practice and I knew Coach Fischer would have my ass_

"_Swan Nice of you to finally show up, 4 extra laps for you" said coach. _

_I was on my last lap when suddenly a baseball hit me right in the forehead. My head hurt like a bitch, but all I could think of was how embarrassed I was. Closing my eyes I pretended to die_

"_Are you ok" a green eyed beauty asked. He picked me up bridal style and started walking me towards the buildings. _

"_I'm fine" I said struggling to get out of his hold, I was a little uncomfortable with a perfect stranger touching me. But that only seemed to tighten his grasp on me._

"_I'm Edward." He said putting me down in front of the nurses office. I wobbled a little clutching onto him._

"_Bella" I shook his hand._

"_I know who you are" he blushed looking down. "The whole baseball team does. You were selected as prettiest cheerleader among the guys". _

_I laughed biggest understatement of the year. I would be flattered if it wasn't the most degrading thing I've ever heard coming out of a guy's mouth. He looked at me with such adoration and in due time I think I started to reciprocate that stare. _

_At that moment I knew Edward would be mine forever_

Or so I thought. I kissed Jake good bye and headed home to my soon to be ex-husband.

There was no more spark between us. The guy I met in high school was no longer there. High school Edward used to take me out every chance he got. Every day was a new experience. He always kept me on my toes and I loved that about him.

But I dreaded going home to Edward now. It was either too much yelling, or to little words between us. I hated him for dragging me all the way to Seattle and I resent marrying him. Wasting 6 years of my life devoted to him in matrimony.

I pulled into the condo parking lot and made my way to our floor. It was quiet. Usually I came home to the TV going, or Edward cooking. But it was blissfully quiet.

I relaxed on the couch picking up the current novel I was reading. Edward came out from the Bedroom wet from the shower.

"Damn it Edward your tracking water all over the house" I got up to get paper towels.

He sat on the couch increasing my level of agitation towards him. "Where were you" he said head towards the ceiling, eyes closed.

"Don't worry about it" I said wiping up his foot prints.

He stood in front of me. Even in my Pumps he still towered over me.

"You know you smell like a fucking dog Where you with that bastard again?" He screamed in my face. I honestly don't even know how he found out about Jake. It was one of those 'I heard it through the grape vine' situations.

"To hell with who I was with. I owe you no type of explanation" I walked past him throwing the paper towels in the trash.

"You're my fucking wife. Any explanation I want you have to give it to me."

"I'm not your wife. I want a divorce" I walked past him into our bedroom.

"What" he followed me after a couple seconds of immobility. He started dressing into his usual sweats

"I want out" I pulled one of his worn shirts over my head getting into bed. He walked out slamming the front door. I breathed a sigh of relief as I drifted off to sleep.

*~SOS~*

Beep

Beep

Beep

I woke up to Emmett's face flashing on my phone

"Its 2 am what do you want Em"

"It's Edward" he said frantically

"What about him" I sucked my teeth.

"He had an accident he's in the hospital"

"Wait what how"

"I'll explain it to you on the way there. I'm downstairs." He ended the call. I raced to Emmett like a bat out of hell. I knew Edward drove fast and I knew that one day it was going to get him in trouble. I couldn't tell if it was the heavy rain, or just tears on my face.

"What happened to him?" I cried

"A car ran the intersection and T-boned him. Alice is there already waiting for him to wake up" I couldn't help but cry silently. It was my entire fault. Edward wouldn't be out on the road if I hadn't told him I wanted a divorce. I was a terrible person.

Emmett took me by the hand dragging me towards the hospital. I saw Alice in the waiting room and hugged her with all the life in me. She told me what the doctors told her. He would be in surgery and all I could do was wait.

_As Edward opened the Nurses door for me I smiled at him and walked through. I signed in and took a seat next to a bunch of girls and guy who were most likely faking illness to get out of extended class._

"_Let's play 20 questions" he broke the silence "What's your favorite color"_

"_Green" I wanted to say forest green or emerald, something that came close to his eye color because they were amazing. They were captivating and mesmerizing._

"_Why do you like baseball" I asked continuing the game._

_He chuckled rubbing the back of his head "it's not really something I wanted to do. My dad has this idea that I want to follow in his footsteps._

"_My mother too!" I grasped his hand "She thinks cheerleading is something 'any respectable girl should do'". I looked down at our conjoined hands. His were about twice my size they were rough but not calloused, pale but none the less attractive._

"_Isabella Swan" The nurse called_

"Isabella Cullen" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes and a nurse was shaking me. I looked through the adjacent window and it was broad daylight.

"You can see your husband now, he's out of surgery."

I rushed to the room he was assigned and I was the only one in their aside form Alice.

"It's a miracle Bella" she came over to hug me. I felt like pushing her away. Her 5'2 stature wasn't making anything better. The only person I felt like hugging was Edward, and he looked like he was dying. A tear rolled down my cheek hitting the floor _it's all my fault._

"His right arm, and left leg is broken, and his left shoulder was dislocated" she said sitting on the chair next to the door. He looked so peaceful, and it scared me to think about him not waking up.

It was all my fault

**A week Later**

Shaving an unconscious man was harder than it looked. One thing Edward hated more than anything was facial hair.

"Fuck" this was the third razor cut I gave him on this side.

"Are you ever going to learn how to not cut me" I heard a croak from under me. I looked down shocked crashing my lips into his. Edward. He was awake, he was alive.

Doing my best to wrap my arms around his neck I hugged him with all the strength in my body

"Nice to know you still care about me. I remember everything, and we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so tell me what you think, should I continue? For all who are reading The Help, don't worry I haven't abandon the story, I'll post by the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed. Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all. Thank you for giving this chapter a read. I hope you enjoyed last weeks chapter. I know this chapter might be a little boring but it's a filler. I hope you enjoy your time is greatly appreciated. review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_We have to talk_

I sat down on the bedside chair contemplating my emotions

"What did I do to you? What did I do to make you hate me so much?" He glared at me. I could see the green waves of resentment emanating from him.

"I don't hate you. Honestly I...I just don't love you anymore" I breathed out "I feel immense guilt about putting you in this hospital, but after this I cant. I can't be in a loveless relationship. I'm sorry"

We stared at each other for a while. I wanted to feel good but I couldn't.

I said what I had to say but I still felt wrong. I still felt like I owed him something but I know I didn't.

"I bought you cloths" I offered the brown paper bag hoping to change the subject "The doctor has to run a few tests but otherwise your free to go"

He took the bag from my hand.

"I'm going to stay with Emmett and Rose. And when I'm healed I'll pack my shit and leave" he stared at the ceiling

I shook my head, guilt washing over me "You can come home. I'll take care of you"

"I can't even look at you, much less let you take care of me"

"Whatever. You know what I don't even care at this point." My phone rang, giving me an excuse to leave the room.

Leaving his room I walked along the sterile hallways. Searching my bag looking for my vibrating phone.

"Hello" I answered monotonously

"It seems like you're alive. Where the hell have you been I've been worried sick?"

"With my husband Jake" The word slipped from my mouth, but it felt like a foreign concept.

"So know he's your husband? He's not the 'asshole' or 'douchebag' that you love to refer to him as?"

"Look I can't have this argument with you, not now" I hung up without saying goodbye.

I loved Jake. I really did, but sometimes he could be so short sighted and stupid.

Although Edward and I were together, we went separate ways after graduation. While I went to UW he went to work at his family auto shop. Although we were in the same area, we only saw each other on long weekends or holidays.

And while we slowly drifted apart Jake and I got considerably closer. The more I got to know him, the more I started to realize how powerful he could be. He had this aura about him that told people he was no nonsense. Maybe it was the muscle and height he gained over the years, or maybe it wasn't. But it was the one thing I loved about him

~*SOS~*

After hours of arguing Edward decided to come home to me.

Glancing at Edward in the passenger seat I noticed how tense he was. He was rigid. His fists were clenched and I could see the veins in his neck as he stared out the window.

"What are you going to do about the shop" I struggled trying to make conversation.

He shook his head "Please, I don't want to hear your voice" To say he was mad was an understatement.

Going through the garage I parked my car and wheeled Edward through the Elevator. Pushing him into our condo I set him in our room. Throughout the whole process of me getting him onto our bed he was glaring at me.

"What do you want Edward."

"For you to get out of my sight" He snarled.

"No because you're going to stop talking to me like that." I huffed "Stop acting like you didn't see this happening. You knew that this was bound to come, and you have no right treating me like the shit on the bottom of your shoe!"

"Fuck you"

I slapped him hard, but he just sat there. This was the first time I ever got physical with Edward and I was ultimately surprised with myself. Walking out of the room I slammed the door making our condo shake.

Listening to the chime of the doorbell, I opened the door to see Emmett holding bags of takeout.

~*SOS*~

After Emmett left I went to check on Edward

"Do you need anything else?"

"Emmett suggested we should go to marriage counseling." He changed the subject

I walked over to the side of the bed he wasn't on "For what? I thought I was clear about the situation. I don't love you anymore"

He painfully tried to sit up "You're not even willing to try?" he pleaded. It was odd because not an hour ago he looked as if he wanted to spit me up and feed me to cerebus, but know he was groveling at my knees.

"No! Because it's over and the sooner you realize that the better it is for both of us" I walked out on him.

*SOS*

A week had gone by with nothing but small talk, and pity words between Edward and I. Edward was being taken care of by his family while I worked. I had an arraignment coming up and I wanted to be on my A game.

Alice invited me out to lunch after work and she picked me up

"Hey Al" I gingerly said as I sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey. You look lovely today" She complemented me assessing my outfit.

We rode together making small talk. Catching up on all the drama that been happening in our life. Alice was something like a best friend to me. I told her everything, except for my affair with Jake.

"Where are we?" I looked around not seeing any restaurants nearby"

"Don't get mad but Emmett wanted you to come to a therapy session, and I agree. If there's something going on between you and Edward you need to fix it."

"Take me home"

"No. All I'm asking you to do is go to one session. And if you still want to split-up with him I won't bother you again" I knew this was a lie because let's face it, it was Alice. But I wanted to get her off my back, so I agreed.

I walked through the office examining its pristine environment. It was clean, but inviting and welcoming at the same time.

"The doctor is waiting for you" the receptionist said. I gave her a smile walking in. How the hell did she know me?

Walking in, Edward was on the couch across from the doctor.

"Hi I'm Dr. Tanner but you can call me Bree" she smiled. I hated this bitch already. I sat down on the opposite side of the couch, sitting as far away as possible.

"So shall we begin" she smiled enthusiastically. "So let's start at the root of the problem. When did this shift begin between you too?" We both stayed quiet. I for one didn't want to be here

"About two years ago." Edward said breaking the silence. "She started seeing some guy"

"And why did you start seeing someone Isabella"

I shrugged not wanting to answer. "It's none of your business"

"It is her business because she's the god damn therapist."

"A therapist I don't want to see" I rolled my eyes

"Well maybe if you weren't whoring around we wouldn't have to be here." He yelled at me.

"Whoring around? You know what Bree. The reason I was seeing someone else was because Edward was never there. I saw him maybe once a week apart from weekends. I need love too"

Bree wasn't fazed at all by our outburst in fact she had a smile on her face. Was this shit funny? "This is good we're getting somewhere."

*SOS*

After 45 minutes of arguing, and Bree writing on her pretentious notepad we were finally done.

"For this whole week I want you to spend all your time together. Bella, you need to take care of him. Call out of work for the rest of the week, and pay attention to him. I'll see both of you next week. Have a good day"

"If he ends up dead I'm not being held responsible." I mumbled under my breath leaving both of them behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading. your thoughts will always be appreciated. Review! Thanks for your time**

**Love, Cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The day was long, but it was finally over.

After I left Bree's office I actually had the lunch Alice and I were supposed to have to begin with. We talked about what I was going to do and after her relentless assault I agreed to take off work to take care of Edward.

Coming home to an empty house, I rifled through the kitchen fridge looking for a light snack.

"When did you come home?" I turned around nearly dropping the water I was holding. It was Edward, and he was sitting on the living room couch silently in the dark. I had to say that it was beyond creepy, even for Edward. I told him the time of my arrival and stood across from him, the coffee table separating us.

He slid a piece of white paper toward me "Bree said that in order for this to work we should do these things." I read over the list quietly

Eat together. OK

Go out more. Ok

Vacation more. Ok

Have sex. Fat chance. I nearly laughed. There was no way that was happening.

"Look Edward, I appreciate the lengths you're going through, but you know, and I know it's not going to happen. We're never going to work out."

"Why are you so opposed to staying with me?" He shifted closer. Why was I so opposed?

_2 years ago_

_It was the middle of summer and for the 5__th__ night of the week Edward was at his shop. Pulling on Jeans, and a tank, I went to the local dive, knowing Jake would be working. It was slow for a Thursday night. _

_Hopping on the bar stool, I surveyed the crowd for him._

"_Hello Beautiful." I heard from behind me, an instant smile coming to my face. Turning around to hug Jake I instantly felt better, forgetting about Edward._

"_What brings you here for the 5__th__ time this week? Let me guess you were all by yourself?" He smirked. Every day this week I found myself in here giving him the same excuse each and every time._

_I was here usually until 3 am when it was closing time. The crowd was clearing out and Jakes shift was finally over. Walking to his car, he timidly slipped his hand in mine. I don't know if he was feeling bold because of the adrenaline of the bar scene, but we never touched liked this._

"_You know no woman ever understood me like you do" He leaned me against my black Prius "Can I kiss you" He leaned in waiting for my consent, taking my silence as a yes; he kissed me slowly at first, while it became more ravenous by the second._

_The fact that I shouldn't be doing this was dangerous, but it was equally exhilarating. This was the excitement I was looking for, the excitement that Edward no longer gave me._

_Entering our dark home, I looked at Edward sleeping on the bed. The moonlight cascaded over him, and I wondered why he didn't call to at least check up on me. I walked out of our bedroom deciding to opt for the couch. That night was the beginning of me never sleeping in the same bed with Edward again_

"Can you at least answer my question" Edward snapped me back to attention.

I jumped. What was his question? _Why are you so opposed to staying with me? _"Because I'm tired of you" I said harshly he kind of flinched "The first 4 years was amazing, I'm not going to deny you that, but I've met someone who loves me, way more than you ever did"

"Are you fucking kidding me" he faced me, giving me his full attention. "I loved you for 11 years and you fucking know that. So why would you say some shit like that." He waited for an answer that would never come. "And you know what Bella but if you don't at least try we will get a divorce. And you know how stingy Jenks can get when his clients best interest is at heart."

Edward was really threatening a lawyer. He had balls I can tell you that. But just for that remark I wasn't going down without a fight.

*SOS*

After things seemed to cool down, I called my divorce attorney for some advice. And basically Edward was right. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Most of the money we were living on was from Edward's family, meaning none of that was going to me. And of course with the shared income, I would be able to survive, but barely.

What was the worst that could happen if I tried this for a week? I walked in the room looking at Edward. It was like the same night from 2 years ago all over again. The moonlight was cascading over him, but unlike 2 years ago he looked angry, and unlike 2 years ago, I actually got into bed with him.

*SOS*

There's that brief moment when you wake up, where you are completely oblivious to the things going on around you. My head was swaying up and down jarring me awake. I opened my eyes, pale flesh coming into view. It was warm, and comforting. It felt nice, and it was Edward.

Edward was staring down at me, watching my every move. I kneeled in front of him mumbling my apologies

"What are we going to do today" Edward asked while lying down.

I adjusted myself, covering up my legs. "What do you usually do while I'm gone?" I regretted leaving the warmth of Edw…err the bed, but I had the need to be productive "For starters I can make you breakfast" I said.

"Bella the last time you cooked for me I was nearly sent to the hospital" I chuckled at the memory. I couldn't cook to save my life. I never knew how, and probably never will know how.

After a long discussion of what was going to happen in terms of food, I went to IHOP ordering a weeks' worth of spinach omelets, Edward's favorite. We ate at home together and surprisingly the conversation wasn't forced.

I glanced at the red numbers on the clock. It was already afternoon and it felt good to accomplish nothing.

"Um Bella…now is the time Emmett would ah…bathe me" he said embarrassed.

Oh god I had to actually touch Edward naked. "Um ok, what do I do?" I whispered awkwardly.

Just spread towels on the bed." He said a little too enthusiastically "There's a bucket Emmett used to put water in. There should be a sponge in there."

Walking to the bathroom I immediately saw the blue bucket next to the bathtub; I filled it with soapy water bringing it back to our room.

Edward was naked except the towel covering his pelvis. I layered the towels around him, bringing the sponge to his chest.

I started at his shoulders, making my way across his broad chest. I washed the red ink tattoo of a Chinese dragon meticulously remembering the time we went together to get it.

Inching towards the towel that covered him _there_, he quickly grabbed my hand offering to do it himself

"No it's ok" I offered. I forgot how endowed he was because it just seemed to stare back at me. Placing the sponge over it I rubbed him slowly afraid I was going to hurt him.

"Bella" he moaned. His eyes fluttered closed and he relaxed lower into the bed. "Don't stop"

My better judgment was telling me to stop, but I guess my better judgment wasn't winning. I squeezed his cock around the tip, just like he liked it, bringing my hand down his shaft sensually. I cupped his balls gently, playing with them a little.

"Faster" he moaned. I picked up the speed, straddling his legs to be closer to him. Leaning forward I kissed his lips tenderly, while jerking him off.

He came in my hand moaning while he kissed me. Without saying a word I went to the bathroom to clean myself off. When I walked out he was asleep.

I didn't know what just happened, but what I did know, was that I was totally fucked.

I had gone down without a fight.


End file.
